You're Just As Sane As I Am
by TheFandomFangirlForever
Summary: Cato isn't right in the head, he never has been. It isn't a medical or mental problem; it is just how he is. After meeting with a group that his parents hope will help him, he meets a feisty girl with raven hair and emerald eyes. Intrigued by her, he goes to find out more about her, but will sparks fly or will everything go up into flames? Modern day AU, rated T for swearing.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Hey guys! And thanks for reading this new story! The idea hit me today, so here it is! Um, I haven't read the Hunger Games fanfics in ages, so, uh, don't say its like any other or if I'm copying, 'cause I really didn't know somebody is doing the same so… *sheepishly rubs back of neck* SORRY! Hope you enjoy, and go easy with me if I have some spelling/punctuation errors… And here it goes! Please review as well!

In a house in the countryside, far away from the nearby city, all was silent. This house stood by itself, nothing but fields of green grass and growing crops to keep it company. A cherry blossom tree with a tire swing stood beside this house, pink petals dancing in the wind and adorning the ground below. The house itself was cream with a grey roof; a large solar panel stuck in the middle to catch the rare sun rays that would sometimes peek through clouds. Vibrant reds, blues and oranges of the different flowers in flower pots made the house look a little livelier, and, in all truth, the house seemed very homely and comforting. Like, if you were lost and stumbled across it, it would welcome you with outstretched arms.

But inside it was a different story.

All because of…

One

Teenage

Boy.

This boy was called Cato. Although he looked like a celebrity or character from a book that would have millions of fangirls, he was the complete opposite. He would lose his cool in a second and would lash out for no reason. He drove his dad up the wall and his mother crying at him to stop. But he was a hurricane that couldn't be stopped, and if you were caught in it, well, you'd regret it. Instantly.

This story will show you the story of his life and it will hopefully show an insight on how everyone deserves somebody to be there for them. Without further ado, our story will begin.

* * *

"Mom. I'm not going."

"But, sweetie, you might meet new-"

"What? Friends? I have all the friends I need."

"Honey, animals don't count. They won't be alive forever, you know. You need to get to know people."

"Well humans don't live forever, either! I told you I'm not going, and that's final!"

"Cato-"

"NO!"

All conversation ended at that. A soft sigh escaped the older woman's lips and silence surrounded the mother and son. The boy rested his head against the window of the car they were in, his breath slightly clouding the glass. He looked out the window, his anger still bubbling inside his veins. His reflection stared back at him, and his sky blue eyes glared at it, the reflection reciprocating. He never liked his reflection, it always looked angry and scary; warning everyone to get away. He wasn't really like that. He was nice… Right?

"Cato, honey?" His mothers soft voice made him break his glaring war with himself. He glanced over towards the gentle woman. She kept her eyes on the road ahead, but he could see the pain she held within them clearly. It radiated off her as if she were a sun and it was its rays. "Could you please go..? For me?"

She sounded soft, almost as if she was crumbling. She also sounded like she was about to cry. Did he do this to her? He didn't want to! No, it couldn't have been him! He'd never do anything to upset his mother! But he really didn't want to go again… He hated that place. All they did was gather in a circle in a huge room that, personally, felt like it was about to suffocate him, and the leader of this 'group' would talk about how he battled his depression and how he was living a good, happy life now.

Yeah right. He was a fat heap who only played video games all day, even dumping his girlfriend because 'the games were better than a girl'.

The car was silent again. Cato frowned at his mother, who couldn't see it, and was about to make up a huge argument when she stopped the car. They were at that bloody place. She turned to face her son, a pleading look upon her delicate features. "Please?" She asked once again.

Should I? He asked himself, his brows furrowing slightly. You'll make her happy, but what about me? He bit his lower lip, his mother's desperate expression making him give in. "Fine. But this is my last week, okay?"

"Yes! I promise you that it will!" A wide smile covered her face, and she wrapped her arms around Cato in a bear hug. He grunted softly, the tinniest of smiles playing at his lips. "Okay, okay, okay," he mumbled. "I get it; you're happy. Can I go in now?"

* * *

Twenty minutes passed since his mother left, and Cato was inside the building, leaning back on a white plastic chair. He had a hand in his dark blue jeans, the other hanging by his side while he stared up at the roof. A faint red light could be seen from above, the real light coming from several lights scattered across the room. The room itself was quite large, white walls that stretched on for ages and a mahogany coloured floor. At the end of the room was a stage, red curtains adoring the sides with a starry background as a backdrop. The blonde remembered when he was younger that in a fit of rage, which happened quite often, he smashed a light and destroyed the props. His mother and father had to pay it off, and he was banned from entering the building for a year. Not that it mattered to him, he just shrugged it off.

Several others were sitting around in this circle, quietly chatting among themselves. All of them had avoided Cato, leaving the two chairs on either side of him empty. Everyone feared him, not that it mattered to Cato; he thought of them as bastards anyway.

"Alright everyone!" A voice called from the doors, a goofy smile adorning the man's face. "Let's get this meeting started!"

Huge stomach, bald head and a bushy black beard, the creator of this group wasn't really someone you'd want to see. He created this group for 'any teen who wanted to 'express' themselves', but half the time he spent talking about himself and how that the world was a lovely place for him. To Cato, he only cared about himself and just created this to make money. He hated this man with a passion and didn't want to even know his name as he disliked him so much.

The older man waddled to his throne-like chair and plopped himself onto it, resting a hand under his chin. "So, how was everyone's week?"

A few murmurs of 'Good' and 'Okay' were heard from the group of 16 people. Cato stayed stubbornly quiet, glaring at the fat man. How he wished he could ram a sword in his heart, even just to punch him would feel good. The leader began talking about himself to the group, laughing about a pizza man who gave him the wrong pizza. The blonde instantly zoned out, glaring at his ceiling. Thanks a lot, mom… He thought bitterly to himself, closing his eyes.

Just as Cato was about to fall asleep from boredom, the door slammed open and he jumped, nearly falling out of his chair. A girl stood there, neon green headphones hanging around her neck. A panda hat was on her head, two bobbles planted on the top as if they were ears. She had curly raven hair stopping just below her ribcage and emerald eyes, her nose sprinkled with freckles. Her features were quite sharp, but they suited her. A smirk was dancing on her lips and she walked in slowly, dragging out her strides. She had a T-shirt which had a 'Harry Potter' logo on it and a Mockingjay pin was attached to her jacket. Skinny jeans and high tops finished her look.

"Sorry for being so late," she sing-sang, waving a hand in the air casually. "Traffic, ya know?" She plopped herself down beside Cato, crossing her legs. Everyone was staring at her, Cato himself, and she raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I know I'm hot, but coulda stop staring?"

The leader cleared his throat, shaking his head as he sighed. "Sorry, I forgot to mention. This is my niece, Clove, and she'll be joining just to observe."

Clove nodded at his words, her smirk widening "Yup, now stop staring."

Everyone obliged to her words, all except for Cato. He continued staring at this strange girl, slightly intrigued. She seemed to hold a high air around herself, yet she didn't seem to be a stereotypical bitch. She looked completely different from that. Maybe she was just confident and didn't care about what others thought of her? Maybe that was it? God knows.

The session soon finished after the raven haired girls appearance, and everyone left their separate ways. Clove headed towards the door, and Cato followed hot on her heels. Her headphones where now on and they were booming out music. He noted that the singer wasn't singing English, and he raised an eyebrow, tapping her shoulder gently. She turned around curiously, moving her headphones so they were around her neck once again. "Yes, Blondie? What?" She asked, her tone slightly irritated.

"What are you listening to? It isn't English, so you shouldn't be listening to it. It doesn't make sense." He said, almost scolding her. What's the point of listening to a song when you don't know what they are saying? It is just stupid, right?

Her gaze turned cold on him, and she placed a hand on her hips. "It is Japanese band called the Vocaloids. It might not make sense to you but it does to me. I'd rather listen to them then listen to you, so I suggest you shut up right now before I punch you straight in the face." She snarled harshly before turning on her heel, storming into her car.

Cato started after her, confused. What was up with her? She didn't need to lash out; he was only asking a bloody question! He made a note to question her about it next time he see her, well, IF he sees her, and he walked to his own car, quickly putting on his seatbelt.

"Have a good time?" His mother questioned him.

"Yeah. And I'm going next week as well."

He would meet that girl again. Even if it is the last thing he does.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Heya guys! Sorry for the late update, I never really get on the laptop as my sister is always on it and it won't let me update on my kindle so yeah… I want to thank everyone for the favourites, follows and review! I was ecstatic when I saw all of them! And I'll be posting an image soon as well for the story, and it will be a drawing I did a while ago so it might not be the best… Don't want to beg, but some more reviews would mean the world to me and it will make me upload faster, promise! Oh, and my birthday is coming up on the 29th of July! WHOOHOO! Anyways, sorry for the long Authors Note! Let the chapter… BEGIN!

Since these meeting were only on once a week, Cato had to wait patiently until he could meet Clove again. Problem was that Cato wasn't the most patient person in the world. All he did was camp in his room, occasionally yelling out the question of what day it was. He tried going on Facebook to try and add her as a friend, or stalk her if that failed, but since he didn't know his last name, he remembered he was screwed. Not even the few friends he had on Facebook, which were all his relatives, had her as a friend. Also, since it was summer, he couldn't actually go to school and meet her that way. So he gave up after that, spending his time either sleeping or eating.

When the day did come, he was practically dancing from excitement. He took a shower and wore his best jeans, shirt and hoodie and ran out to his mom's car. His mother came out a little while afterwards, a wide smile on her face. I think he is finally coming out of his shell, she thought to herself, starting the car.

*line break*

Cato wish came true; Clove was there. Her raven curls were shining from the random lights of the room, her curls bouncing with every step she took. Her back was facing him and he noticed she was at the refreshments table, arms leaning on the table. He felt excitement buzz through his veins. He felt like skipping towards her and wrapping his arms around her delicate figure, twirling her around, but he knew it would probably end with him getting murdered, her threat last week still swimming in his head. So instead he walked slowly towards her, hands in his pockets.

Coming closer, he noticed the same music playing from her headphones. He made a mental note not to question her about it again and tapped her on her shoulder. She twirled around to face him, her hair brushing against his chest as she did so. Her eyebrows were raised in question for a moment but her features quickly changed into a scowl, both her hands pulling off her headphones before crossing across her chest. "What? Coming to scold me some more?" She hissed.

"No," Cato shook his head, a confused expression painting his face although he quickly changed it to a neutral one. "I came to say hi."

"Right, hi. Now go away."

"Is someone grumpy today…?"

"No!" Clove snarled, her fists starting to ball up.

"Aw, hey, don't be like that! Is it your time of the-"

"I swear to God, leave me alone now or else!"

The blonde quickly had another confused expression on his face and he also crossed his arms across his chest. Why was she acting like this? He wasn't doing anything wrong! He was just asking questions, that's what you do to make friends, right? Like, it wasn't his fault if she was grouchy, it was her own! And even if it was he time, it didn't mean she could threaten him! "Why? I'm not doing anything wrong!" He argued.

"You are!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

The rest of the group were sitting around among themselves before their attention turned towards the other two. Hey, they were yelling, who wouldn't look at a fight, right? Everyone was shocked the girl was even yelling and threatening Cato, he was a ticking time bomb! Some took out their phones and starting filming the fight to show their friends, others staring in complete shock and awe at the whole ordeal. Nobody was making a move to stop the two.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"WELL AT LEAST I'M NOT A FREAK WHO LISTENS TO FOREIGN MUSIC!"

A low chorus of 'Ooh' and 'Holy shit' emitted from the ones watching, and Clove's face flushed red. She took a step towards him, her eyes losing their sparkle and Cato could have sworn they had turned completely black. Her glare was icy and she stuck a finger in front of his face, anger radiating off her as tears filled her eyes. "You take that back right now." Her tone was deathly calm, but Cato could tell from the way her voice shook, she was far from it. He knew he should just apologise as he definitely struck a hard blow, but being as stubborn and, truthfully, as stupid as he was, instead he just leaned towards her, a smirk playing on his lips. "Make me."

SMACK

A heavy silence filled the large room as the echo of the slap swept across the whole room like an oceans wave. Cato's face was turned to the wall beside him, a red hand print starting to form on his cheek. Clove had her hand up, ready to strike him again when he snapped. His head whipped back in her direction, holding her arm in a vice-like grip. "Sorry about that comment before," he starts, backing her into a wall. "But you had absolutely no right to do that."

"Really?" Clove sneers as he holds onto her two arms, towering above her. "'Cause I think differently, Blondie."

"Is that right?"

"Yeah, it is."

The two teens glared at each other as everyone merely stared, and Cato's grip tightened on Clove's arms. Clove just rolled her eyes. "Blondie, one more thing."

"What is that?" Cato's eyebrows rose.

"Come closer."

Cato rolled his eyes but still obliged, placing his face in front of hers.

"I don't like being cornered."

And with that Clove whacked her head against his, the impact making him pull away from her. She rubbed her arms as she smirked at him, and he let a low laugh, although not humorous. "Oooh, Girly, you shouldn't have done that,"

And that was how the fight started.

Punches, jabs, kicks and tackles where given and received. What started as a fight to the death turned into a more playful one, surprisingly, yet both of them were still determined to win. Eventually Cato had managed to pin Clove to the ground, both panting. "Admit defeat, Girly?" He teased, beginning to grin as she struggled to escape.

"Never!"

Clove managed to roll over and pinned him, a low chuckle escaping her lips as her hair dangled around her face. "Admit defeat, Blondie?" She teased back, sticking out her tongue. Cato merely rolled his eyes, pushing her off before both of them were rolling on the ground, trying to pin the other.

The both of them were interrupted when the door opened again, the fat leader stepping inside, several bags hanging from his arms. "Sorry I'm-" His eyes turned to the two teens on the ground, and both stopped rolling around, both their eyes wide while a blush formed Clove's cheeks.

"Sam," Clove started, getting off the ground but he cut her off quickly.

"No excuses! Outside, both of you! You'll be there for the rest of the night! And I will be informing the both of your families! Go!"

"Fuck…" Cato murmured, walking out the door with Clove hot on his heels. His anger returned and he glared at Sam with a glare that would make anyone scared before continuing walking. Clove closed the door behind her before letting out a laugh, catching up to Cato's strides. "Man that was awesome!" She laughed, nudging his arm with her elbow.

Cato didn't respond, he glared at the floor in front of him as he went outside. Now he was gonna get in trouble with his dad! And those fights were never pretty… Plates were gonna get smashed and doors were gonna get smashed. Cato did like his father, he kept telling himself that, but both never got on well with their explosive personalities.

"Hey," Clove raised an eyebrow, shaking her hand in front of his face which snapped him out of his train of thoughts. "You alright?"

Cato pushed her away gently, making sure she didn't fall. "Why are you acting like this? All nice to me?" He questioned her, slightly irritated.

"Huh?" Clove raised an eyebrow for a moment before letting out a low 'Oh'. She walked back over to him and sighed. "Look, I'm sorry about last week and all, I was mean. I shouldn't have snapped at you, but I don't like people questioning me. You fought with me today and didn't stop, which nobody does, so I found that sorta cool."

"What…?"

"What I'm trying to say is that I'd like to be your friend, dumbass." She smiled at him, her tone kind.

Cato didn't know what to say. No one ever asked to be his friend before, so he simply stared at her in shock. Like, first they were fighting and yelling at each other and now she was proposing to be friends. The raven haired teen stuck out her hand, an eyebrow raised as the wind whipped her hair around her.

To hell with it, Cato thought, a grin appearing on his face as he shook her hand. "Friends." He agreed, pulling her into a hug.


End file.
